Fire Ferret Fights
by HexalianRebelAgent
Summary: A collection of Fluffy antics between the Fire Ferrets (Mako, Korra, and Bolin), and a few other characters. Expect lots of tickling and smiles. :3
1. Sparring

"Are you boys sure you want to do this?" The new Avatar chuckled, stretching in the snow outside the house on Air Temple Island. "This seems pretty stupid."

"You kidding?" Bolin laughed. "We can take on some girl any day!"

"Are you forgetting that this girl is the Avatar?"

"No, we remember, Korra." Mako smirked. "Just like you'll always remember today: When we kick your butt on the sparring field!" Korra just laughed and assumed her stance, ready to deflect anything the boys threw at her.

Bolin attacked first, stomping the ground and lunching a boulder at Korra from her left side. She launched a kick, shattering the rock into pieces. At the same time, Mako shot fireballs at her from her other side. Korra bended water from the snow on the ground, extinguishing the flames and pinning the Firebender to the ground, freezing him there. The cocky Avatar laughed.

"One down, one to go." She sneered, looking around. "Now, where'd he go?"

Unseen by Korra, Bolin winked at his pinned brother from behind a tree, sneaking up behind Korra and wiggling his two index fingers just below her ribs.

"Hey!" she cried out, jumping away and spinning around. But Bolin was faster than she gave him credit for, having already gotten back behind the tree. Korra looked around, confused, and Mako snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Korra asked, playfully aggressive. "Did you see what happened?"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." he smirked. Korra just huffed and kept looking for Bolin, not noticing Mako using his bending to slowly melt the ice.

"Bolin!" she called out. "Get out here and fight like a man!"

"If you say so!" the young Earthbender laughed. "Sneak attack!" He rushed up behind her and dug his fingers into her sides, tickling the Water Tribe girl as fast as he could. She squealed uncharacteristically, caught off guard by this second tickle attack. Bolin laughed along with her, tickling up and down her sides while she tried to escape.

"Stop it, Bolin!" she laughed, trying to push him away. "That's not fair!"

"Oh, isn't it?" Bolin sneered. "Or is the mighty Avatar just too ticklish?" He punctuated the question by squeezing her hips and making her shriek. She finally managed to pull away from him, hugging her sides and backing away. Bolin smirked and watched her as she backed away from him until her back collided with something.

"Well, hey there, Korra." -Make that someone. - "What's wrong? You scared of a little tickle?" Mako teased in a babyish tone.

"I am not!" Korra snapped, glaring at him. He just smirked and wiggled his fingers at her belly.

"Well, then let's put that to the test, shall we?" he advanced on her as she giggled and backed away, now caught up in the game. Bolin grabbed her shoulders, holding her as still as he could while his older brother tickled and teased the Avatar's stomach through her shirt. She chewed her lip and snickered, trying to resist covering her sides in order to save face in front of the boys. With her eyes squeezed shut in concentration, she didn't notice the two brothers exchange a cruel smirk. Mako warmed his hands a bit while tickling faster, and Bolin slipped his hands under Korra's arms; then both of them started teasing her with ticklish baby talk.

"Tickle tickle tickle!" Mako teased, tickling her hips and sneaking a hand under her shirt to torture her bellybutton. Bolin snickered, wiggling his fingers deep into her armpits.

"Kitchie koo, Korra!" he taunted, tickling her armpits and upper ribs. Korra just couldn't take it; she collapsed in hysterical laughter, the boys never losing their pace as their fingers danced over her ticklish spots. She covered her ears, trying to at least block out their taunting, which had no reason other than making her focus on her torture and magnify it.

"Stop it, guys!" she begged, trying to curl into a ball. "Tickle talk is definitely cheating!"

"Hmm… I don't know." Mako snickered. "What do you think, Bolin?"

"I think we can let her go after she says we beat her." Bolin said officially, smirking deviously. "Does that sound fair?"

"N-No! I'd never let you guys win!"

"Suit yourself, Avatar." Mako smirked, kneading her hips and making her shriek with laughter. Bolin wiggled his fingers around her neck, and Korra squeaked and squirmed.

"Say it, Korra." The Earthbender teased. "Or Mako can use his secret weapons." Believe it or not, Korra had been tickled by the Fire Ferrets before, and Mako had figured out a few tricks that seemed to make her give in every time.

"N-Never!" she laughed stubbornly, still squirming. The boys smiled, Bolin pinning her wrists over her head, and Mako leaning on her waist to pin her legs. Mako lifted her shirt, and Korra shrieked in shock as the snow touched her bare back and sides. Mako's fingers hovered over her sides teasingly as she tried to struggle.

"Fire one!" Bolin commanded playfully. Mako pinned Korra's hips, now totally immobilizing her, and pressed his lips to her stomach. He took a breath through his nose and blew a harsh raspberry into her ticklish skin. His breath was warm from a sneaky firebending trick, and that seemed to make it tickle more. Korra shrieked in hysteria, struggling more frantically.

"N-Not that!" she begged, barely able to speak. "Anything but that!"

"Then say we win." Bolin chuckled, rubbing her shoulders as he pinned them to the ground.

"Never!"

"Fire two then!" Mako blew another raspberry into her stomach, and she shrieked, trying to curl into a ball to protect her belly.

"Last chance, Avatar. Give up?" the Earthbender prodded again, leaning down and softly blowing into her ear. Korra squealed and laughed.

"N-Not a chance, boys!"

"Okay, but we warned you, Korra." Mako smirked; He wiggled his index finger into her navel, making her writhe and shriek. "This is definitely your last chance. You sure you don't want to give up?" Korra didn't answer; she was too caught up in her hysteria. The boys smirked and just shrugged, Mako tickling her faster and focusing for their biggest trump card; Seconds later, the young Firebender released a small jolt of lightning into her navel. Korra screamed, laughing and collapsing into the snow, too weak to struggle.

"I give!" She shrieked. "You win; I can't take anymore!" The Fire Ferrets released their captive and let her curl into a ball, giggling and panting. The boys exchanged a victorious high-five.

"Yes!" Bolin laughed. "We beat the Avatar!"

"Tickling doesn't count…" Korra huffed under her breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" Mako teased, squeezing her hip as he picked her up. She squeaked and giggled.

"Okay, okay, tickling counts." Korra pouted, letting Mako carry her back into the house.


	2. Rematch with the White Falls WolfBats

Not too long after Korra's ticklish torture, Bolin found himself pinned to the couch in a large lounge in the house, lying on his stomach with Korra sitting on his legs. The Avatar's fingers fluttered up and down his spine, and wiggled at his hips. The Earthbender snickered helplessly, wringing his scarf in his hands to distract himself. Korra smirked and tickled faster, kneading the flesh on his sides and hips. Bolin finally laughed, writhing and trying to roll her off his back.

"I can't believe you're so ticklish." Korra teased, reaching and tickling under his arms and making him laugh harder. Mako laughed from across the room.

"Who do you think I practiced my tricks on when we were young?" the Firebender chuckled.

"Shut up!" Bolin laughed, reaching back and gripping one of Korra's wrists. "Korra, cut it out!"

"Or what, Bolin?" Korra smirked, tickling faster with her free hand. "It looks like I've got the upper hand… so to speak." She and Mako laughed long with Bolin.

"Pabu, help!" the Earthbender shouted as a last resort. The Fire Ferrets' loyal mascot lifted his head and squeaked, jumping onto the couch and nuzzling Bolin's face. His soft red fur only tickled Bolin's cheek.

"You're not helping, Pabu!" he giggled. Mako chuckled and walked over.

"Maybe she'll let you go if you promise to rub her feet." He suggested, smirking.

"That's not a bad idea." Korra smiled; she squeezed Bolin's hip. "How about it, Bolin?"

"Whatever! Just stop tickling!" Korra stopped tickling him, and he let go of her wrist. As she got off his legs and stretched, Mako whispered sneakily into his brother's ear. A sly smile came to Bolin's face as he sat up and relaxed on the couch, watching Korra. The young Avatar pulled her boots off and set her feet in Bolin's lap, and he started gently massaging her soles. Mako snickered as he watched, leaning on the doorframe. He suddenly heard footsteps in the hall and picked up a blanket.

"Hey, catch." He called to Bolin, and the Earthbender draped the blanket over his and Korra's laps, keeping the Avatar's feet on his knees. Just as he finished, three familiar boys walked in as if they owned the room.

"Hello, Korra." Tahno said bluntly and snobbishly. The Avatar glared at him and the other White Falls Wolfbats. Their snooty nature had returned ever since she'd given them their bending back.

"Hello Tahno-" Korra's breath hitched and her witty retort was shot down as she felt something brush against the sole of her foot under the blanket. She glanced at Bolin, who had an innocent smile on his face. She noticed Pabu wandering about under the blanket and passed it off as his tail or something. Tahno disregarded the cutoff in her speech as he and his Pro-bending team sat on the other couch across the room from the Fire Ferrets.

"Do you guys want something?" Mako asked, looking over at his own team as Korra suddenly flinched again, staring at Bolin. He smiled at her, sneakily locking his fingers around her ankle under the blanket and fluttering his fingers over her trapped foot. She squeaked and clamped her hands over her mouth. This situation was worse than that morning's sparring session; she wasn't just playing with the guys, she now had to save face in front of the Wolf-Brats. Otherwise, her reputation could take an irreparable injury. She gripped his sleeve, leaning close to him; but she could barely talk as he lightly scratched her soles with his short nails.

"I-If you.. don't stop it… right now." She stuttered quietly to the smirk on his face, trying desperately not to laugh. "I-I'll kill you!" He just chuckled, wiggling his fingers between her toes.

"It wasn't my idea to rub your feet. Kill Mako." He taunted, tickling faster. Korra whined helplessly while the boys chatted with the Wolfbats nonchalantly. Korra wondered how her best friends could be so cruel to her.

All eyes were on her seconds later though when she burst out laughing. Bolin smirked and wrapped his arm around the Avatar's ankles, tickling her soles with a lot less mercy. Mako chuckled as Pabu jumped off the couch, dragging the blanket off with him. The Wolfbats were understandably a bit shocked to see Korra like this; they'd never seen her so helpless. They'd never seen her helpless at all. She always seemed like the "Unstoppable Avatar"…

"Cut it out!" She shouted through her hysterics, beating Bolin about the head with a pillow. The Earthbender just laughed, reaching over and tickling her side until she dropped the pillow onto the floor, then attacking her stomach and hips. As Mako took over the torment of Korra's feet, the pure hilarity and unlikelihood got to the Wolfbats, and Ming and Shaozu started laughing despite themselves. And despite the scowl on their leader's face.

"You all are so childish." Tahno huffed, glaring at the Fire Ferrets. Ming and Shaozu stopped laughing, reassuming their serious countenances. The boys eased up on Korra and stopped tickling her; She panted, finally catching her breath.

"And you, Korra." Tahno continued, walking over to them. "I expected the Avatar to be more mature." That definitely upset her.

"Oh really?!" she snapped, jumping to her feet. "How about I show you how mature I can be? You and me, outside for a waterbending duel. All waterbending."-she glared at her friends, who smirked at her- "If I win, you have to stop being so rude to us."

"And if I win, you have to act more like an adult. Like me."

"But you're not an adult." Korra teased, and Tahno just huffed, walking outside with the other Wolf-Brats following. The Avatar giggled, motioning to the Fire Ferrets to follow.

Outside, the two Waterbenders did some basic stretches.

"You ready to lose, Wolf-Brat?" Korra sneered.

"How clever." Tahno chuckled. "But I could ask you the same thing." Korra just huffed and bended the water from the snow on the ground, sending a whip of water at him. Tahno caught it and spun around, sending it back at her. She did the same, catching it; she swirled the water into a ball and launched it at him. When he brought his hands up to catch it again, she froze the water around his hands. While he struggled to separate his hands, Korra created a wave that pinned him to a tree and froze him there.

"Looks like I win." She laughed. Tahno snarled, struggling and managing to free his hands; while she wasn't looking, he bended a tendril of water beside her and sighed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered, bending the water to press into her side; she squeaked and jumped.

"Hey!" she shouted. "I said no tickling!"

"Actually, you didn't." Tahno smirked. "I'm sure you mean to though." The tendril of water coiled around her ankles and froze solid, holding her feet in place. While she tried to melt the thick ice with her firebending, Tahno managed to separate from the tree and approach her, poking her side himself. She flinched and glared at him.

"Don't you dare." She snarled. He smirked, gently fluttering his fingers over her side despite her protests. She bit back giggles as he walked a circle around her, tracing his fingers around her midriff, all with a cruel smirk playing his lips.

"You don't seem to mind." He teased. "I happen to know that most people try to stop people from tickling them." A slight blush came to her cheeks and she shoved him.

"You're just messing with me because you lost." She huffed, crossing her arms and looking away. "You're a sore loser, Tahno." That was the last straw. Tahno didn't care if it was a childish game, he dug his fingers into her ticklish stomach, one finger digging into her bellybutton. Korra shrieked, laughing.

"N-No! Don't!" she shouted. "I-I was kidding!"

"It's too late for that, Avatar." Tahno smirked, squeezing her hips and tickling faster. "Accept your fate with honor." She managed to wrench her feet free from the ice and back away, her arms shielding her belly and sides. Meanwhile, the boys on the sidelines, Fire Ferrets and Wolfbats, were watching and laughing. She huffed; clearly they weren't going to be any help. As Tahno got close to her again, she reached out and poked his stomach, earning a very noticeable flinch and shutting up Tahno pretty effectively. The boys were speechless as well.

"Oh, this is too good." Korra smirked, stepping toward her rival playfully. Tahno stepped back, a bit nervous. He remembered being tickled by his parents in his childhood, but when he reached his teenage years, he made sure no one found out he was ticklish, especially not the Wolfbats or any other pro-bending team. Now, one could safely say his cover was blown, and by the worst possible person.

Korra poked at his sides and hips, seeming perfectly content in just making him squirm and snicker.

"Y'know, boys…" she smiled, a sparkle in her eyes as she squeezed Tahno's sides. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, the fight scene kinda sucks. But I admit I'm not good at putting action scenes on paper. I hope you like the rest though. :3**


	3. White Falls WolfBats 2-The Tickle Fight

"So, what's the point of this again?" Tahno sighed, sitting on the couch after he and the others moved the furniture against the walls to make space on the floor.

"There really isn't one." Korra giggled. "Lighten up, Tahno; it'll be fun."

"Define fun…"

"Come on, Tahno." Ming prodded, poking his side and smirking as he leader flinched sharply. "You wouldn't want to back down in front of these guys, would you?" Tahno sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, fine." He sat on the rug across from Korra, Ming sat across from Bolin, and Shaozu sat across from Mako.

"Okay." Korra began. "Since there are three people per team, and two teams; it's inevitable that at least 2 out of 3 people from one team will win. So, we are here today to settle the question: 'Which team is better? The Wolfbats or the Fire Ferrets?' No bending, no shoes, just tickling. Whichever team has the most winners wins the whole shebang, got it?"

"Any other specifics you want to put out there?" Bolin snickered. Korra thought about it.

"Oh, no stepping off this rug. If you do, your opponent can tickle you for 10 seconds and you can't fight back. If you do fight back, that's just another penalty."

"This seems a lot more complicated than it should be." Ming said, and he and Bolin laughed. Korra smiled.

"And that's why it's important to play fair." She giggled. "Now, if there are no further questions, let's do this!"

The fight between the Firebenders ended pretty fast. Mako had found a soft spot behind Shaozu's knee that drove him insane, and he gave in within a minute.

"N-No fair…" he panted afterward as Mako chuckled, ruffling his hair. Ming and Bolin seemed pretty evenly matched. Bolin had trapped one of Ming's feet, tickling his sole and toes relentlessly. As he laughed and struggled to free his foot, Ming took a chance and dug his fingers into Bolin's sides. The Fire Ferret laughed, backing away from him. Ming smirked and pulled his foot back, pouncing on Bolin and tickling his stomach and his foot. Bolin laughed and curled up, trying to block his hands.

"Okay, okay; Stop!" he begged. "I give!" Ming smirked, patting his stomach.

"Looks like we're the tiebreaker, Tahno." Korra teased her opponent, who she had trapped in a fit of hysterics as she tickled his feet, using a feather she'd found outside between his toes. Tahno sat up, and dragged his finger up and down her spine. She squealed, and he pulled her away from his feet, pinning her to the floor and tickling her hips and stomach, one finger constantly poking and tracing around her navel. Korra laughed and tried to curl up; Tahno definitely wasn't playful like Mako and Bolin. He was intent on breaking her.

The two Waterbenders went back and forth with the others watching. They were more even than Ming and Bolin, and definitely more stubborn.

"Maybe we can speed this up." Shaozu smirked, and Mako nodded. Ming and Bolin chuckled and went along with it. The two Wolfbats sat behind Korra, and the Fire Ferrets sat behind Tahno. Neither of them seemed to notice until they were suddenly pulled apart, the Wolfbats tickling Korra's stomach and under her arms, and the Fire Ferrets tickling Tahno's feet and sides. Both Waterbenders were hysterical, and it could have been anybody's game; Ming blew raspberries into Korra's stomach and Mako brushed the feathers between Tahno's toes.

"Alright, alright!" one of them shouted. "I give!" The Fire Ferrets backed off him, leaving Tahno exhausted.

"Way to go, Korra!" Bolin said happily as the other Wolfbats helped her stand up. "We finally put the Wolfbats in their place!" She panted, smiling; the Wolfbats rolled their eyes, but still smiled.

"Can we celebrate later?" Korra sighed. "I'm exhausted."

"For once, we agree…" Tahno muttered, standing up, his hair a total wreck. Everyone started laughing, and Tahno was just left confused.

* * *

**Author's Note: *sigh* Why does everything seem longer when you're writing it?**


End file.
